Mistakes
by Callope
Summary: Porque a relação deles foi feita com palavras e alguns erros. One-Shot.


"_Eu sou a pessoa errada para isso." "Mas eu quero que seja você."_

Primeiro erro.

Ao pedir para o suspeito do assassinato de seu irmão Clovis (apesar de ele ter sido libertado após o aparecimento de Zero) que lhe mostrasse a cidade, mesmo sem que ele soubesse sua verdadeira identidade, ela se sentiu extremamente _livre_. Aquele sufoco que a formalidade, a política e todos aqueles assuntos traziam sumiu durante algumas horas. Aquelas maravilhosas horas. Melhores do que seria permitido entre uma princesa e um eleven. Ele lhe mostrou o outro lado do Japão, aquele que os britannianos desprezavam. Ela encontrara alguém com os mesmos ideais. Aqueles ideais que pareciam impossíveis de se concretizar.

Ao aceitar mostrar a cidade para Euphie, Suzaku conheceu alguém que pensava da mesma maneira que ele. Uma britanniana que não o olhava com desprezo ou ódio. "Antes de sermos britannianos ou elevens, somos seres humanos", ela dissera. E, mais do que alguém que pensava igual, ele conheceu uma princesa pela qual começou a criar _sentimentos_. E embora sempre colocasse a vida dos outros acima da própria, princesas têm uma tendência a se meterem em encrenca. E nem todas podem ser salvas.

"_Ele. Meu cavaleiro será Suzaku Kururugi."_

Segundo erro.

Os dois não se deram conta disso, mas juntos poderiam mudar aquela situação. Ela era a vice-governadora geral, sem autoridade política alguma. Ele era mais um britanniano honorário, com o objetivo de mudar aquela injustiça de uma maneira um tanto idealística. Mas com o apoio um do outro, talvez tudo pudesse se tornar menos impossível. Inclusive seu relacionamento. "Eles combinam bem", dissera Nunnally. Quando Euphemia Li Britannia escolheu Suzaku Kururugi para ser aquele que ficaria ao seu lado o tempo todo, aquele que a protegeria com a própria vida, ela não fazia idéia de que ele o faria mesmo sem o título de cavaleiro. Nem de que os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro.

E uma felicidade assim tende a ser destruída por pequenas coisas.

"_Me ame. E em troca, eu te amarei profundamente."_

Terceiro erro.

Aqueles minutos foram os melhores que ele poderia se lembrar de todas as vezes que pilotou o Lancelot. Saber que ela se sentia da mesma forma, poder contar tudo a ela, o fez se importar menos ainda com o fato de que a morte estava próxima. Ouvir a voz dela de novo. Ouvir o pedido para ele voltar a ser seu cavaleiro, sem se importar com o que aconteceu antes. Ouvir a voz dela pedindo para ele _viver._ De alguma maneira, uma maneira um tanto mágica, as circunstâncias mudaram. Sua salvação apareceu. Ele sobreviveu.

Algumas horas depois, ele a reencontrou. Depois de todas aquelas palavras ditas através de um comunicador durante a luta, um olhar pôde dizer tudo. Os sorrisos disseram um pouco mais, e os beijos terminaram o assunto.

Naquela noite, a morte foi enganada. E isso ela não aceita. A morte não se engana com os truques de uma bruxa.

"_Não é seguro, princesa. Deixe-me..." "Confie em mim, Suzaku."_

O maior erro.

Ele se arrependeu amargamente de não ter entrado mesmo assim, durante muito tempo. Por causa da conversa privada com Zero, o massacre aconteceu. Euphie perdeu a cabeça. E por causa disso, a própria vida. Junto com a de todos os japoneses. Ele confiava nela. Mas não no rebelde mascarado. E depois descobriu a razão, da pior maneira possível_.__  
><em>Por causa da conversa catastrófica, ele acabou por odiar seu melhor amigo.

"_C-como foi... o-o que aconteceu... com o Estado A-autônomo...?" "Foi... foi um sucesso! Todos estão felizes!"_

Não foi um erro.

Foram as palavras dele que trouxeram paz ao seu coração. Não trouxeram nenhuma conseqüência, apenas um sorriso no lindo rosto dela.

Suzaku, naqueles minutos de lágrimas, se iludia com o pensamento de que se ele acalmasse e alegrasse o coração de Euphie, talvez ela melhorasse. Talvez.

Suzaku se deu conta de que todas aquelas palavras acabaram por ser erros, pois nada teria acontecido, não haveria a dor da perda, nem a perda em si. Não haveria ódio ao seu melhor amigo. Mas de todos os supostos erros, ele só não repetiria um. Porque todos os outros lhe trouxeram uma felicidade insubstituível.

"_Então, Suzaku, gostaria de me ajudar a mudar o mundo e ser meu cavaleiro?"_

"_Sim, minha princesa."_

Hey guys! Cara, me veio essa ideia nada genial na cabeça, mas eu acabei de começar a assistir a segunda temporada de CG, e chorei no final da primeira, quando a Euphie morre. Nossa, acho os dois um par LINDO. Amo o quão romântico e trágico esse casal é.

Então, espero que tenham gostado, deixem uma review, não custa nada, peoples! Críticas, elogios, sugestões... Tudo!

Beijos de glacê.


End file.
